In His Dreams
by Tiana
Summary: Heero had these dreams about Duo. And he find out something shocking!


In His Dreams 1  
------------------  
Notes: Dont own Gundam. I know theses fics have been done, but I'll do the Duo as a Girl bit some more. Just to annoy ya'll. Don't mine the typos. -_-/ Oh yeah. This is the first part of many I suppose.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't be gay," Heero Yuy told himself as Duo walked away. "I can't be gay. I am the perfect solider. I love Relena," he said. "What am I saying? Relena?!"  
  
Heero walked home, alone. He didn't want to talk about the infamous kiss he and Duo had shared. He has straight out kissed Duo in the most passionate of ways, which everyone saw. He wanted to go to his apparatment and die. This was embarrasing. He walked up the three flights of stairs up to his apartment and when he was there he went straight to his room to sulk over his mistake. He plopped himself on his bed and fell asleep.  
  
~~~Dream Sequence~~~  
Heero looked over at Duo. She (yes, she) was so beautiful. Long brown hair, in a braid. A light brown color. She had on a uniform, and looked beautiful. She smiled at Heero.  
"Hi. My name is Duo Maxwell."  
Heero smiled. He actually smiled. "I'm Heero. Heero Yuy."  
"You mean the....the peacemaker in the colonies?"  
"No."  
She blushed. "Oh. So what are you, a relitive of his?"  
"No. Just a guy with the same name."  
"Oh. That's kinda weird. Two guys with the same name."  
She was super nice too. "Yeah. I guess..." Heero said.  
"I have to go now, Heero. Nice meeting you. I have a bit of Gundam action to do."  
"Gundam?" Heero questioned.  
"Uhm...Promise not to tell?" Heero nodded. "I'm the piliot of Gundam 02. Shhhh!"  
SHE was a Gundam pilot? "You're a pilot?"  
"Yeah. Why? Am I not fitting enough to pilots Deathsythe?"  
"No. It's just...I thought the scientist would pic all men to do it. It is more of a man's job, you know. The job it dangerous."  
"Look. I know that. I knew that when I started. I am willing to risk it all for the colonies."  
Heero nodded. "I see. They picked a woman because she was willing to risk it all without a second thought." Duo nodded. "I guess I'll admit I'm Pilot of 01."  
"WHAT?! You....Wing.....Gundam..."  
She was in shock. "Yes."  
"Well I have to go," Duo said frantically, and ran off to her History class.  
  
Later that day...  
  
Duo sat down on the cement steps infront of the school, talking with a few boys.  
"A date?" she giggled. "I don't think so. Sorry Aaron."  
"It's okay. I kinda thought you had someone special in mind," Aaron said to her.  
Duo nodded. "Yeah. Someone special," She repeated.  
Aaron smiled. "If it doesn't work out, look me up."  
"Sure." Aaron and his friend left and Heero came up to her.  
"Sorry for what I said," Heero apologized.  
"No big deal. Trowa and the others had the same reaction. I am used to it."  
Heero lowered his head. "But it was wrong of me to do that."  
"Apology accepted."  
Heero's watch beeped. "We have a mission." Heero and Duo hotwired a car and headed towards their Gundam. Heero dropped Duo off and left.  
  
The next day they talked again. It was the last time before they started to date. It was at school, at the steps again. That was when Heero first kissed Duo.  
  
~~~Awake~~~  
Heero woke up. "What am I thinking? Duo, a girl? He looked hot as a girl, but still..." Heero looked over at the clock. It was 8:30am the next day. "Damn. Gotta start working on the Gundam." Heero god up and opened his drawer, but he was already dressed. "No time to change. Have to hurry." Heero ran down the stairs and into his car, and drove to the garage where he and the others were currently keeping their Gundams.  
  
"Hey Heero," Duo said in his ususal, cheery voice. He smiled too.  
"Hn..."  
"Come one Heero. Don't be like that."  
Heero shrugged it off and got inside his Gundam to work on the ZERO System capabilities.  
Trowa walked up to Duo. "What's with him?"  
"I don't know. I guess he had a nightmare or something. Who knows? It's not he talks to any of us."  
Trowa gave a small, almost unsightly grin. "He certainly likes you. I mean you must know him a little more if you kissed him."  
"That's right. *I* kissed him. He was just there. So leave him alone about it. Okay?"  
Trowa nodded. "Sure. I'm sure you'll murder us if we don't."  
"That's right!"  
Heero had heard it all. Duo had taken all the responsibility for Heero's actions. Trowa left to want the other guys.  
  
Duo sighed. "Why haven't I told them?" he mumbled.  
Heero was behind Duo. "Tell 'them' what?"  
"Oh...Uh...Umm...Nothing."  
Heero pulled out a gun. "Tell me," he joked. Both of them knew he was actually joking.  
"Oh. My Gundam is better than everyone else's." Duo smiled.  
  
Heero was beat by the end of the day. Working on Gundam's all day was not his idea of a perfect day. He'd rather have slept all day. He come home, and did the ususal. Plopped himself on his bed and fall asleep. Not even eating.  
  
~~~Dream Sequence 2~~~  
"Heero, did you just...kiss me?"  
Heero nodded. "Yes."  
Duo closed her eyes and smiled. "What does that make us?"  
"I don't know. What?"  
"I was expecting you to tell me."  
"Does it make us, together?"  
Duo looked up with her Violet eyes. "Like boyfriend and girlfriend."  
"Yes," was the word Heero forced himself to say. It was what he wanted.  
Duo blushed. "Good."  
  
They had their first date that night. Nothing too special. A movie, dinner, a goodbye kiss in the end. The goodbye kiss was a long, passionate one, that was as if they were saying goodbye forever, and not just until tomarrow.  
  
It was Friday. Date night. Duo passed Heero a not in the hall on her way to Art class:  
  
*Hey Hon,  
  
Let's go out tonight? I'm paying, no matter what you say!   
  
Love You!!!!  
Love,  
Duo-chan*  
  
Heero smiled. A date.  
  
~~~Awake~~~  
"Oh man. Not again."  
  
Heero took a shower, and got dressed to go work on his Gundam. He didn't relize it was 6:00am, until he arrived. He saw Duo. He was there, eatting an apple, and just thinking.  
"Where's everyone?" Heero asked.  
Duo didn't look at Heero. Just replied, "It's 6:15 am, Heero. Most of them don't come until at least 7:30 am."  
"It's Six in the morning?"  
"Yeah."  
"What are you doing here?"  
Duo sighed. "Thinking about something."  
"About what?"  
"Telling everyone something. Something important."  
"What? If you tell me, I won't tell them."  
"I'm a girl."  
Heero was humored by the thought. "Yeah right."  
"No I am. I dress like this, and talk like this because if I don't and they know I'm a girl they'd underestimate me. But now that they've seen what I can do, maybe they wont underestimate me, and I can go back to be being me."  
"Prove it."  
Duo changed her voice to sound like a girl. "Well I know the voice won't exactly prove it to you," she begam to unbutton the black shirt she was wearing to reveil a device to flatted her breast, which all in all we're too huge as it was. She un buckled the device to reveil a bra. "These....they're real."  
Heero didn't want to seen like a pervert and stare, but Duo WAS the girl in his dreams, dispite Duo's hair was darker in real life. "So that means I kissed a girl? I'm not-"  
"No you aren't gay."  
Heero smiled, and picked Duo up off her feet and lead her into Wing ZERO. This was the beginning of a "beautiful" relationship.  
  
Heero continued to kiss Duo as he took of the rest of her clothes, as she took off his. Heero put his errect organ inside of her and she let out a slight noise of pleasure, or pain. Heero couldn't tell.  
  
END OF PART ONE  
What happens next? Duo is really a girl? ACK! How could I do that? How? Cause I'm mean. Plus it beings me a sorta sick plesure. LOL ~Tiana 


End file.
